


Above

by lady_ragnell



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-10
Updated: 2011-12-10
Packaged: 2017-10-28 06:52:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/304975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_ragnell/pseuds/lady_ragnell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin shows Morgana his magic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Above

**Author's Note:**

> AU from the end of Episode 2x03.
> 
> For [this prompt](http://kinkme-merlin.livejournal.com/6345.html?thread=2685129#t2685129) at kinkme_merlin.

“My lady,” says Merlin, and Morgana steps aside to let him inside her chambers, shutting the door after her. “I wanted to check you were okay.”

It’s been a long enough day for him, so it must have been interminable for Morgana, but her back is straight when she answers. “I’m fine. What was said in the woods ...”

He can’t blame her for checking. Not when he’d frozen and let her walk away before. “You can trust me, Morgana. I won’t tell anyone.” Merlin takes a deep breath, and thinks that perhaps he is about to do the most difficult thing he’s ever done. But she’d trusted him. Of everyone, she’d trusted _him_ , and he could do her the same favor. “I don’t ... I don’t wish to be a hypocrite.”

Lady Morgana is no fool, but even she must need more confirmation than that. “What are you saying, Merlin? I’ve always thought you weren’t so against sorcery as Uther would wish a servant of Arthur’s to be, but ...”

His voice has deserted him, because she’s stepped close, the silk of her sleeve almost brushing his arm, and all Merlin can think is that he’s got to show her, because he can’t back out now, but he can’t force the words past his lips. He doesn’t know quite what makes him choose the demonstration he does, but he lifts his hand and sees the gold in his eyes reflecting in hers as her feet leave the floor, and then she is looking down at him, silent and shocked but not angry. “I’m sorry,” he whispers, and starts to gently lower her, feather-light.

“Don’t,” she says, and he pauses while she’s still inches from the floor. He’s lifted objects before, many of them, but that never had this shocking feeling of wonder, of holding up the world. He lets her stay suspended until: “Merlin. All this time?”

“I didn’t dare trust anyone. Even you. My lady, I’m _sorry_.”

Morgana shakes her head, and he thinks her eyes are damp. “Now that I’m thinking about it, it seems so ... Merlin.” Merlin lowers his hand, but she’s still floating above him, and when she sweeps her arms as if she’s swimming, she rises a few inches. Her eyes are glowing gold as well, and she is suddenly the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen, hair dangling and skirt floating out when she twirls, and Merlin steps up into the air like it’s the most natural thing in the world, and walks to her, because walking through the air feels more natural than simply flying. “You don’t know what this means.”

When he gets close enough, she reaches out and grabs Merlin’s wrist, tows him to her, and he doesn’t resist, his nervousness giving way to a shaky joy that makes his heart jump. “I do, my lady. Morgana. I know exactly what it means.”

She holds tight to both of his hands and doesn’t move, but they twirl gently in the air anyway, and her eyes are still gold, and Merlin thinks his must be as well. “My dreams. Do you have them as well?” Merlin shakes his head, and she lifts one hand to stroke his cheek. “But you know of them.” He nods. “Can you help me?”

“I can try,” Merlin breathes, and it comes out like an oath. “It will be easier with two of us, my lady, I promise. We can watch out for each other.”

Morgana smiles, and she’s looked haunted for so long that the brightness of it almost hurts, and she pulls him closer and a few inches up, until their noses are almost brushing. “We’ll learn it all, Merlin. We’ll bring the magic back together. We’ll do everything.”

Merlin grins, giddy, and Morgana kisses him, mouth cool and soft against his, and he gasps and presses forward, making them float a few inches sideways. She pulls back long enough to laugh, bright and sharp and her hair catching in the candlelight, before she winds her arms around his shoulders and kisses him again, again, again.

The world seems awash in gold, and maybe it is, maybe they’re drowning in the air as Morgana pulls at his neckerchief until it falls in a heap on the floor and moves to unlace his tunic. “My lady,” he protests, and pulls back a few inches before she pulls him right back in again. “We can’t.”

“Please,” Morgana whispers, and his magic surges to answer for him, undoing laces that his fingers are shaking too hard to touch, and she steers them over to her bed, but not on top of the sheets, just floating over it because the air is the softest mattress in the world, and their hands and their magic strip them quicker than he could imagine, leaving Merlin to gasp and stare at her lithe, strong body, one he hasn’t dared to look at because surely the king’s ward is too far above him for this. When he looks back at her face, she is smiling, almost shy. “We can’t do everything, not yet, but together ...”

It’s a promise, and the world dissolves into gold and the fall of her dark hair over him and her pale skin under his hands and both of them revolving slowly in the air, touching nothing but each other.


End file.
